1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices using compound semiconductor materials have been developed.
Solar cells, photodetectors, and light-emitting devices may be used as electronic devices.
Such electronic devices may be fabricated on the basis of a semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate includes a growth substrate and a compound semiconductor layer grown thereon.
In the semiconductor substrate, various defects may be formed due to a difference in lattice constants, thermal expansion coefficients, or strains between the growth substrate and the compound semiconductor layer.
A typical semiconductor substrate has limitations in that crystallinity may be decreased by the generation of dislocations caused by the difference in the lattice constants between the growth substrate and the compound semiconductor layer.
In addition, the differences in the lattice constants and the thermal expansion coefficients between the growth substrate and the compound semiconductor layer cause strain. That is, a balance between compressive strain during the growth of compound semiconductors and tensile strain during cooling to room temperature after the growth does not match, and eventually, cracks may occur in the compound semiconductor layer or the growth substrate may be broken.
With respect to a typical semiconductor substrate, since cracks may occur in the compound semiconductor layer, a high-quality, thick semiconductor layer substantially functioning as an electronic device may not be grown.